


Slutty School Boys (Larry Stylinson)

by hazzaislousbabe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Crying, Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzaislousbabe/pseuds/hazzaislousbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a total slut. He wears little short skirts to school all the time and has his way with boys in the janitors closet. Harry is a popular jock and is mad because all Louis does is tease him. Louis will give him handjobs here and there, but Louis hasn't gone all the way with him. That's all that Harry wants. So Harry tries to kidnap Louis, but it doesn't work out as planned.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Larry Stylinson fanfiction (I usually just read them), so don't judge me. Ummm this story contains boyxboy sexual situations, so if you don't like reading things like that, then this one shot isn't for you. I hope you like it and sorry for any spelling mistakes.Xx

Harry quickly ran down the deserted hallway and to his locker. He was thirty minutes late. Maybe he wouldn't have been late, if he hadn't woken up this morning to cum running down his pale thighs. Yes he had a wet dream and it was about the one and only, Louis Tomlinson. Harry couldn't help but think about _Louis and his little skirts. Louis and his nice lips. Louis and his delicious bum......_

Harry came back to reality and let out an irratated sigh, as he opened his locker.  He was digging through his locker trying to find his chemistry textbook, when his movements suddenly came to a stop when someone walked up behind him and pressed their crotch against his bum. Harry immediately knew who it was. _Louis._

Louis slammed Harry's locker door shut and turned Harry around, so that Harry's back was against the lockers. Louis stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Harry's. This was normal for Harry. Louis would come up to him, make out with him, give him a hand or blow job, and leave. Louis fucked all of the other boys, but not Harry and that pissed Harry off. I mean since Louis is the sluttiest person in his school, he just figured that Louis would fuck him from the start, but no. Louis has to be a tease.

The kiss soon got heated as Harry ran his tongue along Louis bottom lip, asking for entrance. Louis gladly accepted and his tongue started to battle with Harry's.

Harry threw his head back, when he felt Louis' hand inside of his trousers, jerking his cock. "L-Lou, w-we shouldn't d-do this here. W-what if someone s-sees?" Harry panted, breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Louis looked up at Harry and smirked. "Don't worry Hazza, class doesn't get out for another twenty minutes." Louis said, quickening his hand movement.

Harry's mouth formed the shape of an "O" and he let out a high pitched moan, but was quickly quieted when Louis placed his lips back on Harry's. "You have to be quiet Hazza." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips.

Harry nodded slightly, but moaned again when he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry arched his back off of the wall and panted, "L-Lou, I'm gonna-." Harry felt his eyes roll back as he spilled his load onto Louis' hand and his trousers. Harry grabbed onto one of the lockers and held himself up.

Louis took his hand out of Harry's trousers and buttoned and zipped them up. He looked at Harry and made eye contact with him as his licked Harry's cum off of his hand.

"God Lou, you're going to make me cum again." Harry said jokingly.

Louis smirked and said, "I wouldn't mind, you do look hot when you cum." Louis walked up to Harry and leaned into kiss him, but pulled away. "I have to get to class. I'll see you around curly." He said as he swayed his hips and walked to his class.

"God, he's going to be the death of me." Harry said to himself.

_=========_

Later that day, Harry made his way down to the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray of food and sat down at a table with his three best mates, Zayn, Niall, and Liam. "Hey guys." Harry said.

"Hey." Zayn, Niall, and Liam said at the same time.

"Did Louis pull sexual acts on you again?" Niall asked.

"No, why did you ask?" Harry lied.

"Well, you have a cum stain on your trousers mate." Zayn said with a smirk.

"Okay, I lied. Louis just gave me a hand job. That's it." Harry said.

"Jesus Christ Harry, I'm surprised you guys haven't fucked already." Niall said.

"Niall, language!" Liam said.

"Babe, you're not my mum." Niall said.

"I know, but you promised that you would only use that kind of language in the bedroom." Liam pouted.

"I know babe, but I'm Irish, what do you expect?" Niall said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Harry rolled his eyes at Niall and Liam and said, "Guys I need a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

"A plan to get Louis to have sex with me." Harry said.

"You could just kidnap him or something." Niall said jokingly.

Harry looked over at Niall and smiled slightly. "That's actually a good idea." Harry said.

Niall looked at Harry worriedly. "Dude, I was just joking."

"You're actually going to kidnap him?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, why not. Louis is probably into that kinky shit anyway." Harry said.

Zayn thought for a moment and said, "You should buy sex toys. There's a sex shop about five or eight blocks away. They have some pretty kinky shit there." Zayn smirked.

"You have sex toys?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but only because Perrie is into that kind of stuff." Zayn said as he wrote down the address of the sex shop and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry said.

"No problem. When are you planning on kidnapping Louis anyway?" Zayn asked.

"Tomorrow, since it's Friday." Harry said.

"Good luck." Zayn said.

 =========

After school, Harry drove over to the sex shop. He was surprised by all of the stuff that was there. Harry decided to buy grape flavored condoms, extra lube, and a vibrating dildo. Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow. Louis isn't going to know what hit him, when Harry is finished with him.

=========

The next day, classes went by pretty fast. Before Harry knew it, the final bell rang. Harry ran out of the school building and to his car. He knew that Louis usually hangs out behind the school and smokes cigarettes, when school lets out. So Harry drove behind the school and saw Louis standing by himself, by a dumpster, smoking a cigarette. Harry pulled his car up next to where Louis was standing and rolled down the window. "Hey Lou." Harry said with a charming smile.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. "Hey curly. What brings you here?"

"I just noticed you standing over here all alone and I wanted know if you needed a ride." Harry said.

Louis put out his cigarette and chuckled. "Harry, I know what your plan is."

Harry looked at Louis dumbfounded. " _How the hell did Louis find out!?"_ Harry thought to himself. "You know?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled and walked up to the passenger door of Harry's car. He opened the door and sat down in the seat, closing the door behind him. Louis crawled over the center consol and straddled Harry's lap. Louis ripped Harry's shirt open, sending buttons flying. "You know Harry, if you wanted to have sex with me, you could've asked." Louis said as he unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled them down to his knees.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. Harry pulled his own shirt off and now he was only left in his briefs. He took Louis' shirt off of him and looked at Louis in awe. "You're so beautiful." Harry said. Harry leaned in towards Louis' neck and started to attack it with kisses, leaving multiple love bites along the way. "Mine." Harry mumbled into Louis' neck.

"Yours." Louis moaned, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry continued to kiss Louis' neck and put his hands underneath Louis' skirt, to try to pull down his briefs, but he pulled down lace panties instead. Harry looked up at Louis with a big smile said, "You're so hot."

"You're not bad yourself." Louis said with a smile.

Harry gave Louis' cock a squeeze, "Daddy." Louis moaned. Harry thought he was going to cum right then and there. Harry happened to have a daddy kink too.

"I want to ride you, with the skirt on." Louis panted.

Harry nodded. "Do you need any prep?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head no. "I fingered myself earlier this morning. I don't want to use a condom either. I want to feel you."

Harry nodded again and pulled down his briefs, causing his cock to spring up against his stomach. He positioned his cock under Louis' arsehole and traced his fingers along Louis' thighs to encourage him to go on.

Louis to a deep breath and sunk down on Harry's cock. "Shitfuckshit." Louis mumbled from the sting. Once all of Harry's cock was in Louis, Louis moaned, "Come on daddy, move."

Harry started to thrust up at a slow pace, meeting Louis' thrusts. When Louis got used to the rhythm, Harry started to pound up into him.

 _Uh's_ started to fall from Louis lips as he bounced up and down on Harry's cock. "Uh, daddy your cock is so big! It feels so good!" Louis moaned.

Harry only got faster and harder. Beads of sweat started to drip from his forehead. He wrapped one of his hands around the back of Louis' neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues started to battle and Harry continued to pound into him.

Louis pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud scream. Harry hit his prostate. "D-Daddy, do that again." Louis shouted.

Harry fulfilled his wishes and hit his prostate again and again. After one-two-three more thrusts, Harry's eyes rolled back as he spilled his load deep inside of Louis.

Louis shouted, "Uhhhhhhh, daddy!!!!!" As he came all over himself and Harry, collapsing into Harry's arms. After a couple of minutes, Louis winced from oversensitivety and Harry pulled out of him. Louis gave Harry a peck on the lips and said, "That was nice."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah it was. "

"So you were going to kidnap me??" Louis asked with a smile.

Harry looked down embarrassedly. "Yeah..." He said.

"Don't be embarrassed. I would have liked it." Louis said.

Harry looked at him. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm into that kinky shit." Louis said with a smirk.

"I knew you would be." Harry said with a chuckle.

"So, where does this leave us?" Louis asked.

"I don't know. What do you want us to be?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'd like to be your boyfriend." Louis said with a blush.

"I'd like that." Harry said smiling.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry. Then he pulled away and asked, "Do you want to have round two at your place?"

"Absolutely." Harry said.

Eventhough Harry's plan didn't go as planned and eventhough he didn't get to use his sex toys on Louis, he's happy now and that's all that matters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Slut Will Always Be A Slut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are in a happy relationship, but there's a problem. Louis is still a slut. Will he change his ways or let his relationship with Harry come to an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few of you have been asking for a second part to 'Slutty School Boys'. So here it is. I hope you like it.Xx

_Four months later..._

 

 

Harry smiled at his three best friends, Zayn, Niall, and Liam, as he sat down as their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Harry said with a grin.

"Hey." Zayn, Niall, and Liam said.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Zayn asked harshly.

"He said he had somewhere to be." Harry said.

Zayn scoffed and said, "He's probably off somewhere, fucking somebody. He is a slut after all."

Liam shot Zayn and glare and said, "Be nice."

Zayn put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just stating the truth."

Harry started to become angry. How dare he talk about Louis that way. "For your information, Louis is not like that anymore. He's changed."  Harry said.

Zayn just laughed and said, "If that's what you think."

Harry clenched his fists and shouted, "Why do you hate Louis!?"

The cafeteria grew quiet and everyone's attention was on Harry and Zayn.

"I don't want you to get hurt Harry! I'm you're best friend and I care about you!" Zayn shouted back at Harry.

Harry scoffed and said, "What a hell of a way to show it."

"Harry-" Zayn tried to say.

"You know what Zayn? Fuck you." Harry said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Niall and Liam glared at Zayn. "That was uncalled for." Liam said and ran after Harry.

\----

Harry ran to the nearest bathroom and let out the tears he had been holding in.

He understood that Zayn was just worried that Louis would break his heart, but what Zayn said was harsh.

The sad part about what Zayn said is that Harry has a feeling that it's true.

Harry started thinking about that time last week, when he saw a few lovebites littered across Louis' skin, that he didn't make.

Harry never said anything to Louis about it though. He just thought me was seeing things.

_But he knows he wasn't......he just doesn't want to believe it....._

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry turned around and saw Liam standing by one of the bathroom stalls. Harry slowly shook his head _no_ and ran into Liams' open arms.

Liam wrapped his arms around Harrys' back and held him.

Harry let out a sob and stained Liams' shirt with his tears. "L-Liam, I think L-Lou is c-cheating on m-me." Harry said as he tried to control his sobs. _He failed._

"Shhhhh, it's okay Haz." Liam whispered.

_"But I love him....."_

_\----_

Niall continued to glare at Zayn from his seat across from him, in the cafeteria. "I can't believe you said that." Niall said.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Can you just shut up about it already?"

"Are you at least going to apologize to him?" Niall asked.

"Eventually. Once he blows off some steam." Zayn said.

Niall narrowed his eyes at Zayn. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous of who?" Zayn asked innocently.

"I don't know. You tell me." Niall said.

Zayn just ignored him and took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. He got a text from Louis.

_Hey sxy. U still @ lunch? - Louis_

_Yea. - Zayn_

_Wanna meet me by ur locker? ;) - Louis_

_Of course. I'll be there in a min :) - Zayn_

Zayn put his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked.

"Somewhere. See ya later Ni." Zayn said as he walked out of the cafeteria and made his way to his locker.

Niall had a feeling that Zayn was lying about something......

\----

Zayn smiled when he saw Louis standing by his locker. Zayn walked up to him and lightly pushed his back against the lockers.

Louis grabbed the back of Zayns' neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Zayn immediately kissed him back and placed his left leg in between Louis' legs.

Louis moaned as he slowly started to rut against Zayn. "P-please."

Zayn pulled away from the kiss and looked at Louis. "What do you want Lou?"

"T-touch me." Louis gasped.

"Right here in the hallway. When anyone could walk out of a classroom and see us?" Zayn asked teasingly.

Louis nodded eagerly.

Zayn smirked. "Slut." He said before he leaned in and captured Louis' lips with his.

\----

Harry finally stopped crying and pulled away from Liams' embrace. "Thanks Liam." Harry said with a half smile.

Liam sadly smiled back. "No problem. Lunch is probably over by now. Do you wanna head to class?"

Harry slowly nodded and walked out of the bathroom, with Liam by his side.

While they were walking down the hallway, Liam started to talk about some random guy in his biology class. Harry wasn't even paying attention. But Harry did pay attention when Liam stopped dead in his tracks and stared at two people in the hallway.

Harry followed Liam's gaze and he felt his heart drop. _Louis was snogging Zayn in the hallway._ He felt tears well up in his eyes.

Louis opened his eyes and quickly pushed Zayn away from him. _"Harry..."_ Louis said barely loud enough to hear.

Zayn looked over at Harry with wide eyes. "Harry....it's not what it looks like." Zayn said.

Harry ignored Zayn and looked at Louis, tears threatening to burst out of his eyes. "How could you!?" Harry shouted at Louis.

"Har- " Louis started to say.

"I was in love with you and you went ahead and slept with one of my best friends!" Harry shouted.

"Harry..." Louis started.

 Harry took a deep breath. "You know what Louis, my friends warned me about you. They said you were gonna break my heart and they were right." Harry said.

Louis walked up to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's chest. "Harry, baby, I'm sorry. You know I am. I'm used to sleeping around with different guys and I'm trying to change my ways-"

"Shut up," Harry interrupted and pushed Louis' hand off of his chest, "I don't wanna hear your sob story. If you were really trying to change your ways, you wouldn't of cheated on me with Zayn."

A tear ran down Louis' cheek. "Harry please."

Harry scoffed. "Louis you're slut and you always will be." He said bitterly.

Louis looked at Harry, completely shell shocked. He couldn't believe Harry actually called him a slut. Hatred coursed through his veins and he did the one thing he didn't want to do. He smacked Harry across the face, immediately regretting doing so.

Harry felt pain shoot across his cheek. He looked at Louis and felt tears start to fall from his eyes. "We're done."

Harry walked away. He didn't care about class. He ignored Liams' pleas. He ignored Zayn saying sorry over and over again. He ignored the hurt look on Louis' face when he broke up with him. He didn't even want to think about him. It would only make Harry cry even harder. Harry just wanted to go home and that's where he's going.

\----

_One month later..._

 

Harry was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about how much his life utterly sucked without having Louis in it. Harry hasn't spoken to Louis since the day they broke up. Louis had tried to talk to Harry during school and such, but Harry just simply ignored him. Harry really didn't want to ignore him. I mean of course Harry was still upset about what Louis had done to him, but deep down inside, _he still wanted Louis._ He wanted to make love to him and tell him how much he loved him. But now he's mentally cussing himself out for not letting Louis explain himself. _"It's too late now."_ Harry thought. Harry sat up on his bed, when his mother, Anne, came into his bedroom.

"Harry, I have to go out and run some errands, do you need anything?" Anne asked Harry.

Harry put on a fake smile and said, "No thanks Mum."

Anne turned to walk out of his bedroom, but turned back around and said, "Oh and Harry, you have a visitor."

"Really, who is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. They'll be up in a minute." Anne said and walked out of his bedroom and down the steps.

 A few moments later, Harry heard foot steps coming up the stairs. It was probably Liam or Niall.

Harry was tracing his fingers over the pattern on his duvet, when heard someone clear their voice. Harry snapped his head up and looked at them.

"Hey Haz." Louis said, standing in the bedroom door way.

"Hey Lou." Harry said, standing up from his seat on his bed. He looked Louis up and down and noticed that he was wearing jeans. "Did you ditch the skirt?" Harry asked.

"Only when your Mum's around. I don't want her to think I'm a freak or anything," Louis said. "But I didn't ditch the panties." Louis said with a wink.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He **really** did like Louis' panties.

Louis walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harrys' neck. He looked into Harrys' eyes and said, "I'm sorry, for everything."

Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist and said, "I'm sorry too." Harry slowly moved his hands inside of Louis' jeans and cupped Louis' bumcheeks in both his hands. He started to softly knead the flesh.

"Mmmmm, daddy." Louis moaned softly, gripping on to Harrys' neck a little tighter.

"Yes baby?" Harry asked as he teased Louis' bumhole with one of his fingers.

Louis unwrapped one of his arms from Harrys' neck and squeezed Harrys' dick through his jeans. He stood on his tip toes and whispered seductively in Harry's ear, "Can I ride your cock again daddy? It was so big. It made me feel so good. You want me to fell good, don't you daddy?"

Harry gulped. That damn daddy kink is going to be the death of him. Harry let out a breath and said, "Yes."

Louis smiled and took Harry's hands out of his pants and pushed Harry on to his bed.

Louis pulled Harrys' skinny jeans and briefs down in one go, causing Harrys' cock to stand tall against his stomach. Then he pulled Harry's shirt off. Louis then took off his own skinny jeans and shirt, but left on his panties. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Harrys' hips. Louis looked at Harry with lust filled eyes. "Like what you see daddy?" Louis said as he grinded his pantie covered cock, against Harrys'.

Harry moaned and threw his head back. "God, yes!"

Louis started to grind down harder, sweet little moans falling from his lips.

Harry reached towards Louis and started to tug at his panties.

Louis got the message and hopped off of the bed and took them off.

Harry sat up and crawled up to the head of the bed, sitting down with his back against the headboard.

Louis straddled Harrys' hips again, gave Harrys' cock a few tugs and lined Harrys' cock up to his bumhole.

Harry gave him a worried look and asked, "Don't you need prep?"

Louis smiled and said, "I fingered myself before I came over."

Harry bit his lip and asked, "Who were you thinking about?"

"You." Louis said, as he engulfed Harrys' cock in his hole.

Harry rubbed Louis' thighs for support and watched a his cock slowly disappeared into Louis' hole.

Once Harrys' whole cock was in Louis' bum, Louis leaned forward and gave Harry a passionate kiss, as he lifted himself off of Harrys' cock, and slid back down onto it. "Uhhhh...daddy!" Louis moaned into Harrys' mouth. Louis pulled away from the kiss and placed his hands on Harrys' shoulders. Once Louis got used to Harrys' cock, he started to bounce up and down at a fast pace.

"Louehh!!" Harry moaned, grabbing onto Louis' hips, stopping his movements.

Louis looked at him in confusion. "Daddy, why did you stop me?" He asked.

Harry ignored and thrusted his hips up into Louis. "Uhhh, baby, you're so tight." Harry moaned.

"D-Daddy, don't stop!" Louis moaned in pleasure. His thrusts meeting Harrys'.

Harry thrusted his hips up faster and faster, _I love you's,_ spilling out of his mouth.

"Fuck, yes!!!" Louis screamed out in pleasure when Harry hit his prostate.

Harry moaned and hit his prostate again and again.

"Daddy, I-I'm c-" Louis tried to speak out as he came, long white streaks, all over his stomach.

_One, two, three,_ more thrusts and Harry came deep inside of Louis'.

\----

Once they came down from their highs, Harry pulled out of Louis and cuddled Louis in his arms. "I'm sorry I broke up with you Lou."

Louis sighed and said, "It's okay, I deserved it."

Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis' caramel colored hair. "Lou, will you be my boyfriend again?"

Louis looked at him and smiled. "Of course. He said as he pressed his lips against Harrys'.

A few moments later, they fell asleep in eachothers arms. They were together again, and that was all that mattered. Harry would deal with Zayn when the time came. All Harry was worried about was the amazing boy in his arms.

_Louis._

_The love of his life................_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short sex scene! I hope you liked it.Xx


End file.
